Last Salvation
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: "Dear diary Today my life will take another turn, I know. I can practically feel the change in the air. Something is going to happen..." This is a story about a girl, Elena that wants to end her life by jumping from a bridge, but someone tries to cross her plan. What will happen? Can he be her 'savior? AU, set before Season 1
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello lovely readers :) I hope you are doing well. I had this idea and had to write it down. I wanted to share this with you all. It's an Oneshot (that might turn in a story or I will just leave it there) that is set before Season 1, so AU!

Now **enjoy reading :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary<em>

_Today my life will take another turn, I know. I can practically feel the change in the air. Something is going to happen and I know what will happen. It's not I haven't had those thoughts at all, they cross my mind when I feel down thinking about the accident my parents died. _

_Suicidal thoughts; bad ideas, they will find an end, I promise you. If aunt Jenna or Jeremy read this, they'll discover goodbye letters in this diary. I hate to leave them alone, but I can't go on like this anymore. They surely can manage life without me. With my swingy moods, I'm a burden to them anyway._

_Additionally I kind of feel bad for leaving you behind. What am I even writing here? You're just a book and not a real person although sometimes it seems as if you can understand me the best. You don't judge, just listen to my problems. _

_I'm sorry._

_Goodbye, dear diary,_

_Goodbye family & friends _

_Goodbye world._

_God forgive me, please. _

_Yours sincerely, Elena_

* * *

><p>Elena wrote her name at last before closing the little book and putting the object beside her. She was sitting, leaning against her parent's grave, as always when she wanted to write in her journal. This was the best way to cope with her grief.<p>

By now six months had passed and Elena still felt the pain as if it was yesterday. They say time heals every wound, but that hasn't happened to her yet.

The brunette sighed, slowly getting up to walk to the Old Wickery Bridge. She had planned her death already. She would die just as her parents, they way she should have died months ago. Drowning in the lake didn't seem nasty, it was a nice way to die. On top of this if the policemen found their body, she would spare them and her family and friends a vile look.

* * *

><p>Once she reached the bridge, she carefully climbed to stand on the edge of the bridge. Standing on the parapet, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was it, Elena thought, now or never.<p>

Opening her eyes again, she made a motion to fall into the water backwards. However, she was quickly stopped by a male voice.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing there?"

The girl fluttered her thick eyelashes to look at the stranger. He was tall, had light brown her and bright green eyes; no they seemed to be more forest green or was it emerald? It was hard to tell from extent.

All in all he was beautiful; just his face could enchant any woman, it was a God's face.

Nevertheless, Elena didn't let herself to be impressed that easily, instead she glared at the guy, grumbling, "What does this look like to you? I'm trying to kill myself, obviously."

Crossing her arms, she huffed, "Now will you go, please? You're disturbing me."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware yet I won't leave. I'm already in this." He explained in a solemn voice.

Stefan examined the brown haired girl, standing fearlessly on the parapet.

She was a beautiful brunette, one that reminded him of her: Katherine.

But she was nothing like her, this girl was far more beautiful than his past love. This girl, he realized, was the one he had saved six months ago from drowning and now she wanted to commit suicide.

"What are you looking at, big head? There's nothing for you to see. Just leave already." Elena burst out, gradually getting furious with the handsome young man.

He was only wasting her time and she didn't like it, not a bit. She could have been already dead if he hadn't crash her plan.

Stefan chuckled lightly, a gentle smile tracing his lips as he returned,

"I have to disagree. You're a beautiful young woman. What's your name?"

This is unbelievable, Elena concluded. Was he flirting with her? In this situation?

Snorting disdainfully, she answered, "I'm Elena Gilbert and not in the right mood for flirting with a hot guy. That Elena is gone and now her body will fade away as well."

She turned her head around to look at the lake and was about to move her entire body around when, once again, his gentle voice echoed.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore. I didn't mean to flirt, I was just stating a fact. This Elena girl has good taste, I have to admit." He smiled genuinely.

Stefan couldn't help himself, but show off his charming side although it didn't fit in the situation. He had to stop her from jumping and killing herself. Never would he forgive himself, if she died.

Elena rolled her eyes at his remark. "Please, just shut up. I'm sorry, I don't have the nerves for talking. Actually, I don't have any time for chatting with you. Perhaps we can talk after I'm dead. I will say goodbye, Stefan."

* * *

><p>Once the words were spoken, Elena didn't waste any time anymore, instead she just let herself fall backwards into the sea.<p>

However, she hadn't counted on Stefan that he would jump after her into the water and save her. Quickly, he pulled Elena up to the surface who was coughing heavily in return. He swam to the shore while holding Elena in his arms.

As he reached the shore, he laid the girl down thus she could recover. After a little while she got up, glaring and yelling at Stefan.

"Are you freaking insane? What's wrong with you playing the hero?! Only because of your hero hair? I didn't wish one. I was ready to die! Don't you understand?!"

Stefan looked bewildered at Elena though he should have accepted this kind of reaction of her. After all her parents died in the accident and to his shame he couldn't save them, but only Elena.

He wanted to grab her hands to try to calm her down, but he didn't dare to lay a finger on her in this state.

Looking sadly at her, attempted to soothe her with his words.

"There's always another way to solve your problems. Suicide isn't a solution. Please, don't take the easy way out. There are people that care about you and love you. Bright days will come to you and change your whole life. Don't just give up now. Fight, you have to continue living."

Unconsciously, he took her hands into his, squeezing them lightly, and flashed a soft smile. It was then when he realized she was freezing, her hands shaking.

Worry was written in his face. "You're freezing. We have to get you dry clothes or else you will die."

When he put her hands in his and squeezed them, Elena felt a slight _warmth_ spread inside her. The coldness that surrounded her was numb in that moment. She was still of course mad, but somehow his words coming out from his lips sounded so beautiful...well, actually _his_ lips were beautiful, looking so soft and smooth.

She was so distracted by him that she didn't even notice her body was shaking.

"W-hy do y-ou cc-are so much? I-I want t-to die. I-It's so cold." Elena stuttered, her breath hitching. The idea dying like this didn't seem so bad, but if he was around her, she knew he wouldn't let her die, he would try to save her life.

"You'll have to come with me to my uncle's house. I will give you some clothes to wear and then we can continue our conversation." He replied, ignoring the one comment about his caring for her. He didn't say anything in return because he didn't know how to respond properly.

Luckily, Elena silenced, simply nodding her head which gave him the permission to take her to the boarding house. Stefan carried the shaking Elena to his car, positioned her in the back, giving her his jacket that he wrapped around, before he drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this :) Thanls for reading 3 :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey lovely readers! I'm sorry I already had this chapter published on wattpad but forgot to post it here :/ I usually post things there first. My account SongbirdSara. Hopefully you will like this chapter :) If so comment/fav! ❤ just tell me your thoughts about it ^^

Now enjoy reading! ㈵6㈴2

They had already arrived at the boarding house. Currently, Elena was sitting in an armchair, wrapped in a blanket with dry clothes that Stefan had given her to wear. It had surprised her that he had girls' wear at his home, but he explained that he was living with his uncle (who was out at the time) here and that the female clothing belonged to his daughter, Eva Salvatore, who was traveling at the moment.

Additionally, the young Salvatore had handed lens a cup of hot chocolate that she was taking sips from. Right then, Stefan entered the living room, taking a seat opposite of the brunette to gaze at her. After a moment, he spoke up, "How are you feeling?"

Elena wanted to laugh at his question, but contained her amusement. Instead she replied nonchalantly, "Better, I guess."

He nodded his head, smiling lightly at her. "Do you need anything else?" He asked concerned.

"No," she muttered and continued to drink her hot chocolate.

Stefan silenced as well, watching her while she was siping on her drink.

Elena Gilbert, he thought, a special girl it seems; nothing like Katherine, though their appearances are quite similar.

He wondered why. One solution, one he hadn't yer considered the doppelgänger theory. It could be very possible that she was a Petrova doppelgänger. He wasn't sure yet, but he would find out soon, eventually.

Even though Elena wasn't regarding Stefan, she could practically feel his stare upon her, and it annoyed immensely. Finally, she raised her head, eyeing the brown haired boy. "You've been staring at me. It's creepy and rude. Would you stop, please?"

Stefan was caught off guard by her sudden accusation. He hadn't meant to stare at her, he was just gazing...and got lost into his thoughts.

Nevertheless, he apologized for the inconvenience.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. You...you just reminded me of someone I knew."

He gave her an apologetic look, hoping it would soothe her.

The tall brunette snorted in return.

"I bet it's your Ex."

Stefan's emerald eyes widened a fraction for a second, before he regained his composure. She just hit the truth, he thought to himself.

"It doesn't matter who it is...but you're right. Physically, you're similar to her."

He admitted the truth, finding no reason to lie to her.

"Great." She rolled her eyes at him. "Look, if you think you can try it with me. Forget it, right away because I'm not interested."

Okay, that might have not been the complete truth, but right then she didn't need more drama. And love meant trouble.

First HAPPILY falling in love with someone, the honeymoon time, then the fighting, followed with a break up and a broken heart.

She didn't need that since she already had a shattered heart. No, thank you, she thought.

She didn't cease to surprise him. Shaking his head in no, he retorted calmly, "That wasn't my intention. Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to jump into a romantic relationship."

This time Elena didn't say anything in return, but just nodded her head in response ere she focused on her hot chocolate, finished drinking it.

She hadn't replied to his statement because she honestly didn't know how to respond to it.

Looking up at the green eyes male, a faint smile graced her lips.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate. It was tasty."

"You're welcome."

A warm smile longer on his lips that she thought was beautiful, but all in all he was gorgeous and...Enough of it, Elena, she scolded herself internally.

She made an attempt to get up in order to put her up on the table, but Stefan came forward swiftly, grabbing the mug and putting it onto the table.

She sent him an appreciative look, leaning back in the chair.

Silence ensued between them and neither of them made an effort to break it. Only the ticking clock was a bother to the silence.

Apropos, the clock; looking at it, she realized that it was getting late. It was her cue to go.

Clearing her throat, she got up, laying the blanket on the armchair.

That was when a deep voice broke the quiet atmosphere.

"Is everything alright?"

No, she thought and turned to face him.

"I want to go home."

"Oh...alright, then...I'll drive you home."

The disappointment in his voice was audible. He didn't expect her to leave so soon, but then again, he should not expect too much of a girl that wanted to commit suicide. He barely knew her anyway. Yet, he wanted to get to know her, Elena Gilbert. The name was marked in his memory.

Elena shrugged her shoulders in respond. "Okay," she mumbled. She hadn't picked up the change in his voice when he offered her a ride home, nor would have she cared much, if she had.

She could have protested on the offer, insisting on letting her go home on her own, but truthfully, she was too tired to have an argument with a guy she just had met who happened to save her life.

Stefan led her to the exit and outside to his car, holding the passenger door open to the lady. The brunette climbed into the car, with him following her action. Once both were inside the car, he drove off. The next thing, he asked for her address which she gave him promptly.

Afterwards the rude was quiet except the radio that was playing a slow song.

During the ride, he allowed himself to take glances sideways at the dark haired girl with brown doe eyes.

She was beautiful, yet so broken. He could just read her grief from her expression.

Strangely, it reminded him of himself during his long time of existence. Yet, he hoped for a change, for happiness for himself, and for this specific girl.

"We are there." Elena spoke at the end of the ride, her house in view now.

"Thank you." She added politely.

"You're welcome." He smiled genuinely, regarding her with gentleness.

Nodding her head, she moved to unbuckle her seatbelt while Stefan wrote down his number on a small paper he had in his pocket.

"Here for you," he said, turning her attention back on him. He handed her the paper.

Confusion was written over Elena's face. "What's that?"

"My number. Just in case you wanna talk. It can be about anything, I'll listen."

Getting the number of a cute guy was every girl's dream, well those who were into boys.

Did she want his number? No...maybe... Did she need it? ...Perhaps?...

She wasn't sure if she would call him, but it wouldn't hurt to accept his attentive gesture.

"Alright," she replied shortly, putting the little paper into the pocket of her jeans.

"Thanks for everything."

"Anything again." Once more he was flashing his soft smile that was truly breathtaking.

Elena nodded. "Okay. I'll say goodbye now. Goodbye, Stefan Salvatore."

"Goodbye, Elena Gilbert. See you soon."

She didn't return the words, instead merely nodded her head in response before she got out of his car, heading to her home.

After she had dinner with Aunt Jenna and her younger brother Jeremy, she went upstairs to her room. Grabbing her diary and a pen, she began to write an entry about today.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, well you know... I had planned to die, but that failed due to a certain one that I met. He crossed my plan. Even when I jumped into the water, he jumped after me to save me. _

_What's wrong with that guy?_

_His name is Stefan Salvatore and he lives with his uncle in the boarding house. He is all nice, polite, a gentleman and...very gorgeous like some Greek God or a hot celeb. _

_Anyhow, it doesn't change the fact that he ruined my suicide._

_So, let's move on. He saved me, brought me to his place and gave me dry clothes to wear and a hot chocolate that was really delicious. _

_We talked a little and of course he had to mention that I look similar to his ex-girlfriend._

_That was weird. It made me feel uncomfortable... _

_Yet, he showed (real) concern to my condition. After a while I wanted to leave and he drove me home._

_I don't jump into cars of some strangers, but he is not entirely a stranger, is he?_

_Doesn't matter really anyway as he was nice. Guys like him are on extinction, more 'fuckboys' filing this (damned) world._

_At the end he gave me his number. I put the paper on my nightstand, still not sure what to do about it. If I wanted to talk, I could give him a call and he would listen, he said. _

_It sounded very believable...but the first impression could deceive you because you never know until you know the person for sure. _

_Am I interested to get to know him! Maybe, a little. I don't know, but he has something that hasn't crossed my path until today._

_Nevertheless, the allure to just fade away and leave this place is still present..._

_I'll talk to you later. Right now, I wanna rest. _

_See you soon._

_Yours Elena_

She clasped the book putting it on her nightstand along with the pen.

'See you soon' that were Stefan's last words to her too, as if he knew he would see her again.

We'll see about that, she thought in a challenging manner.

AN: Thanks for reading this :) I missed writing and you my lovely readers/followers ❤❤❤ By the way I would like to mention that Eva Salvatore is an OC not made by me. It's a rp blog on tumblr (banefulbloodstream) that you should check out. She's awesome! I love the OC and rp with them too with my Damon and Bonnie ^^

I'm not sure when the next UPDATE comes, have this for now ㈴2㈵6

Until then ❤❤❤㈵6㈵6㈵6


End file.
